Sasuka Potter
by Eliana34
Summary: Même mourir devait être étrange pour lui...


Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la fanfiction de _**Sasuke Potter**_ de _**ReaderChris**_.

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

**Dans le manoir Potter situé dans la campagne anglaise**

.

Harry sourit dans le calme de sa chambre...enfin, il était temps... Regardant une dernière fois les photos sur le mur de sa chambre qui à elles seules pouvait raconter les moments les plus important de sa vie, il se dit qu'en effet, il avait bien vécu.

Avec un dernier sourire à ses enfants et petits-enfants qui le rendaient en essayant vaillamment de retenir leurs larmes, il assouplit son corps et ferma ses yeux. Sirius avait raison...mourir était comme s'endormir...mais en plus facile.

.

**Konoha, Clinique privée du composé Uchiwa**

.

Mikoto souffla fort...pourquoi, oh pourquoi, avait-elle voulut un autre enfant?

« Mikoto-sama, allez encore une fois, respirez et poussez », encouragea une jeune infirmière un peu trop enthousiaste.

La femme aux cheveux noire retient un cri et la jeune infirmière, pouvait se sentir chanceuse que ses armes lui avait été prise pour l'accouchement, car au sinon elle ne ferait plus partit du monde des vivants.

Elle le savait pourtant...elle savait...Ce n'était pas son premier né, et le garçon à l'extérieur de la porte, attendant avec son père pouvait en témoigner.

Son mari, Fukagu, avait refusé avec véhémence d'être dans la salle, pas après la pure terreur qu'il avait ressenti à la naissance d'Itachi. Il avait alors décidé d'attendre en toute sécurité à l'extérieur et avait prit leur fils avec lui pour que le garçon ne soit pas traumatiser.

Ignorant la voix encourageante et criarde de l'infirmière, la jeune mère sentant qu'il en fallait encore juste un peu plus, prit une profonde inspiration et poussa de toute ses forces.

Épuisée, elle s'effondra sur le lit...c'était fini...mais son soulagement ne dura pas plus de quelque secondes quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun cri...ou pleure...ou hurlement...

Quand elle avait accouchée d'Itachi, il avait crié comme seul les nouveau née en avait le secret. Elle se redressa, en cherchant des yeux son bébé...peut-être qu'elle avait juste raté le cri dans son épuisement mais son inquiétude revint au galop en voyant le chuchotement des infirmière.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

Sa voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir les fient taire instantanément. Une ancienne infirmière, se détacha du groupe en tenant son enfant enveloppé dans une petite couverture. Effroi et tristesse la rempli...cela ne pouvait pas être vrai...son bébé ne pouvait pas être m...

A sa grande surprise, la vieille dame sourit et lui remit son nouveau né, « c'est une belle petite fille, en bonne santé, félicitation », lui parla t'-elle doucement en la rassurant.

Mikoto regarda son enfant qui la regardait de ses petits yeux noirs en vie. Un sourire soulagé lui échappa...sa fille était vivante ce qui était pour elle la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment.

« Mikoto? », une voix la coupa de ses pensées et elle leva les yeux sur le visage inquiet de son mari.

« Je vais bien et notre bébé aussi », rassura t'-elle Fugaku qui laissa échapper un sourire rare alors qu'il regardait sa fille nouveau-née.

Mikoto regarda surprise son aîné à moitié caché par les jambes de son père, dans une manifestation rare de timidité. Elle lui sourit en lui faisant signe d'approcher, en se baissant légèrement pour que le petit de cinq ans puisse voir sa petite sœur.

« Elle est toute petite », déclara t'-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Eh bien, toi aussi tu as été comme ça, à ta naissance », lui répondit Mikoto avec un sourire secret partagé avec son mari. Itachi l'écouta distraitement tout en poussant avec son doigt la joue molle du bébé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait un jour était aussi petit que ça.

Ses yeux noirs s'élargirent alors qu'une main minuscule agrippait son doigt. C'est à ce moment là que sans s'en rendre compte son cœur avait été capturé.

.

**Les mois suivant la naissance**

.

La nouvelle Uchiwa qui avait été nommé Sasuka, en l'honneur de Sarutobi Sasuke, mort en protégeant le village, était une enfant calme...calme au point que ses parents sont devenu inquiet qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de mal avec leur enfant.

Mais elle était en bonne sante d'après les médecins qui n'avaient trouvés aucune raison de s'inquiéter...ses cordes vocales n'était pas endommagés et ses fonctions motrices étaient normales.

Après une année, Sasuka commença à babiller comme tous les autres bébés de son âge et la famille préféra oublier ses précédentes inquiétudes.

.

**6 ans après l'attaque de Kyubi**

.

Harry s'assit gracieusement sur le porche en posant le service à thé près d'elle et leva les yeux vers les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel nocturne tout en essayant de supprimer une grimace. Elles se moquaient d'elle, tout comme la mort qui devait bien se foutre de se gueule.

Elle aurait dû être morte et prendre du bon temps avec ses parents dans le ciel ou avoir un concours de regard avec Voldy aux enfers. Mais non...elle avait du renaître en _FILLE_ dans un monde avec des _NINJAS_.

De tous les endroits ou elle avait dû renaitre, il avait fallu que se soit dans un monde plein de guerre, de haine et de meurtre.

Oui, en tant qu'aurore d'élite, elle avait eu dans son ancienne vie sa part de violence avant de se reconvertir en médicomage à son quarantième anniversaire, mais cela ne signifiait pas que c'était acceptable.

Elle pensait tout d'abord qu'elle était dans une sorte de rêve hallucinatoire d'un mourant mais elle ne s'était jamais réveillée. Puis était venu l'idée que c'était peut-être un test, pour voir si elle devait aller au paradis ou avoir une rencontre avec Lucifer.

La vieille âme dans le corps d'une jeune enfant réprima un rire hébétée qui aurait surement même fait peur au bloc de glace qu'était son nouveau père.

Fugaku était un homme froid, cynique, avec des yeux toujours dirigés vers un but. Il lui rappelait le professeur Rogue, l'homme amer qui avait perdu la vie à cause de la décision stupide de devenir mangemort.

Sa mère en revanche, pouvait se comparer à un ange. Elle avait toujours un mot aimable et un sourire sur son visage, bien qu'il était quelque fois perplexe au comportement de sa fille que beaucoup trouvait étrange.

Souvent, elle se demandait si Lily sa première maman aurait été pareille. Poussant un soupir, elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de sa mélancolie...comme le disait le professeur Dumbledore, il n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé en oubliant de vivre...sauf que sa vie, elle l'avait déjà vécu alors pourquoi devait-elle recommencer? Avec un père aussi joyeux qu'un bloc de béton.

Mais encore, même si Fugaku avait un bâton dans le cul, Harry voyait qu'il aimait sa famille. Il était seulement le genre de personne qui était socialement inepte et vu le monde dans lequel il vivait, cela n'avait rien d'étonnement.

Puis il y avait Itachi...Itachi, grand et merveilleux. Ce que n'aurait pas donner Harry pour avoir un tel grand frère dans son ancienne vie. C'était agréable d'être aimé inconditionnellement, d'être aimé seulement pour être né, pour exister.

Elle pouvait voir en Itachi l'âme d'un pacifiste coincer dans un monde de guerre qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se battre à cause de ses responsabilités qu'incombaient son statut d'héritier.

Par cet aspect, il était ce qu'Harry était autrefois mais en dix fois plus intelligent. Oui, Itachi était la définition même d'un génie qui pouvait dépassé facilement l'intelligence d'Hermione et de son ancien mentor combiné.

Un soupir fatigué lui échappa...elle ne voulait pas être ici...

« Sasuka », appela une voix familière. Tournant sa tête Harry vit le visage préoccupé de son frère la regardant.

« Oui nii-san?, demanda t'-elle, le japonais sans faille ni accent glissant facilement sur sa langue.

« Ça va », s'inquiéta le plus vieux en s'asseyant à côté de sa petite sœur.

Harry lui sourit en lui tendant une tasse de thé qu'elle venait de lui verser. C'était leur petit rituel. Tous les soir, ils buvaient du thé ensemble sous le porche de leur maison.

« Oui je vais bien », murmura la fillette en prenant sa propre tasse dans ses mains.

« Mauvais jour à l'académie? », demanda le plus grand soucieux. Harry secoua la tête en déni tout en se disant que oui, elle aurait tous donné pour avoir un tel frère.

« Non, c'était comme d'habitude », qui signifie pour elle, fascinant, ennuyeux et horrible que les enfants à un si jeune âge sont encadrés dans l'art de tuer.

Les deux sont tombé dans un silence confortable bien qu'Harry savait qu'Itachi avait toujours son regard protecteur sur elle. Levant à nouveau ses yeux pour se consacrer aux étoiles, Harry à été de nouveau consterné de voir qu'elles se moquaient d'elle encore. Rebaissant sa tête l'ancien sorcier posa sa tasse à moitié vide et s'appuya contre le corps réconfortant de son aîné qui l'entoura d'un de ses bras en un mini câlin.

« Ne, Itachi ? », parla Harry dans le silence en levant son visage pour regarder son frère. Itachi ne répondit pas, mais elle savait qu'il écoutait. « Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec ce monde? ».

Itachi resta silencieux pendant un moment mais Harry pouvait sentir sa surprise.

« Que veux tu dire? ».

« C'est juste... », elle s'arrêta n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots...pourquoi avait-elle demandée à Itachi en premier lieu? Parce que lui aussi semblait fatigué?

Regardant une dernière fois les étoiles, Sasuka sourit tristement en se relevant. « Je suis désolé, ce n'est rien, juste une pensée... Tu dois être épuisé, n'est ce pas? Tu viens de rentrer de mission après tout. ».

Itachi ne dit rien, il se contenta de l'observer avec un visage neutre.

Harry posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de son frère. Elle avait remarqué que qu'en touchant les personnes ou des objets, elle pouvait avoir des images flou ou des pressentiments. Elle ne voyait rien au contact de son aîné mais elle avait le sentiment que bientôt elle le perdrait...et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cela.

« Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit Itachi mais...je t'aime...tu es le meilleur grand frère que j'aurais pu espérer avoir ».

Itachi, retourna l'étreinte de sa sœur perplexe et stupidement heureux de ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais en la regardant reprendre le service à thé et retourner dans la cuisine pour aller le ranger, il ne put empêcher son inquiétude de refaire surface. _« Ne, Itachi...tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec ce monde? »_...

.

**Quelques jours après la mort de Uchiwa Shisui**

.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers son lieu de prédilection...le porche devant l'étang proche d'un arbre de Sakura.

C'était louche...la situation entière était louche. La mort de Shisui et l'implication apparente d'Itachi...Zut, même le clan entier avait un comportement suspect.

Sa mère devenait de plus en plus inquiète et tendu alors que son père était devenu encore plus rigide qu'un iceberg. Et son frère, son si gentil Itachi n'avait jamais était aussi triste et stressé. Tous ces sentiments reflétaient ceux des Uchiwa dans leur ensemble.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'étang. Shisui, comment est-il mort? Non la bonne question était plutôt, pourquoi est-il mort? Pourquoi? Shisui, ne semblait pas être dépressif, au contraire il était une force de la nature.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que le garçon qui lui avait enseigné ses premiers Katas avec une épée, c'était suicidé, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus croire qu'Itachi avait tué son meilleur ami...Non, Itachi n'était pas ce genre de personne. Peut-être que c'était un leurre? Un piège pour Itachi?

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur l'arbre. Pourquoi sa famille était si compliqué? Son corps glissa sur le sol alors qu'elle touchait distraitement le pendentif qu'elle avait fabriqué grâce à l'aide du forgeron du clan. C'était un pendentif en forme de dragon qui s'emboîtait avec celui qu'elle avait donné à son frère.

La mort s'approchait...elle pouvait la sentir dans toutes les personnes et les objets qu'elle touchait avec quelque fois des images encore un peu flou qui lui montrait des scènes sanglantes. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire et que s'y elle tentait de changer les choses plus de gens aller mourir.

Le choix était très simple. Soit son clan mourrait, soit s'était plus de la moitié du village qui aller périr. Pourquoi?, elle ne savait pas, les images ne lui avait pas montrée mais elle préférait que les siens meurt plutôt que de voir le village détruit. Et si, elle devait périr elle aussi, ce n'était pas grave...ce ne serait pas la première fois...

Penchant sa tête en arrière, elle sourit tristement en pensant que décidément sa vie ne serait jamais normal. Cela lui faisait mal de savoir qu'elle allait encore une fois perdre sa famille avec la seule consolation que cette fois, elle avait une bonne chance de partir avec eux.

C'est peut-être pour cela, qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre Itachi...elle allait mourir alors que lui continuerait à vivre. Elle devrait peut-être arrêter de faire des suppositions et demander à ses parents ce qu'il se passait?

Elle supprima un rire à cette absurdité...comme s'ils allaient lui raconter quelque chose. Après tout, elle n'avait que l'apparence d'une enfant de sept ans. Non, ils ne lui confiraient jamais des informations sensibles, elle était juste leur petite fille pour eux.

Fermant les yeux, elle tenta d'arrêter les images de plus en plus net du massacre des siens que lui envoyait l'arbre sur lequel elle était appuyé. Un sentiment familier de désespoir s'empara de plus en plus d'elle et une larme coula en ressentant la tristesse de la nature pour ce qui était à venir.

.

**Le jour du massacre**

.

Harry accéléra le rythme. Miko...sa mère...se réprimanda t'-elle. Elle devait vraiment arrêter d'appeler sa génitrice par son prénom, elle ne voulait par encore subir une leçon sur les bonnes manières mais elle avait du mal en abattre le sentiment de trahison vis à vis de sa première maman qui avait donné sa vie pour elle.

Secouant la tête pour se recentrer, elle se demanda distraitement si elle ne devait pas recommencer à réorganiser son esprit au vu de son manque de concentration...surtout que les images aléatoires qu'elle recevait n'aidait pas son cas.

L'occlumentie l'avait certainement aidé dans sa carrière d'aurore dans des situations de crises ou en tant que médicomage lors de grand accident impliquant un grand nombre de personne qui fallait soigner rapidement au risque de les perdre. Elle...

« Par la barbe sanglante de Merlin », pensa t'-elle avec frustration, elle s'était encore perdu dans ses souvenirs. Pourquoi elle se dépêchait déjà? Ah oui, sa mère serait bouleversé si elle était encore une fois en retard au dîner.

Elle réduit ses yeux à la vu du composé Uchiwa...c'était trop calme...beaucoup trop calme...peut-être y avait-il un rassemblement? S'arrêtant aux portes, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de toucher le mur de l'enceinte. Mort...Sang...Itachi...Itachi était celui qui les avait tué...Itachi était celui qui allait...la tuer? Pourquoi l'attendrait-il dans le cas contraire...?

Ils avaient envoyés Itachi tuer son propre clan, sa propre famille pour protéger le village...allait-il se tuer aussi après?

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Elle savait qui lui suffisait de repartir en arrière en appelant à l'aide pour être sauvé mais à quoi bon vivre si elle était de nouveau seul...Retirant sa main du mur, elle attrapa son médaillon _« tiens Itachi comme ça même quand on sera séparé on sera toujours ensemble! »_.

Redressant la tête, et tentant d'ignorer les corps sans vie dans la rue elle courut à sa maison...là ou elle savait qu'il l'attendait...

.

**Une semaine et un jour après le massacre**

.

Harry cligna des yeux et supprima un bâillement. Ils pensaient que c'était elle l'enfant mais en voyant les adultes se battre pour elle dans la pièce lui faisait croire le contraire.

Le Hyuga la voulait apparemment comme un membre de la branche principale, un autre clan comme héritière, et d'autres comme un trophée.

Vraiment c'était ridicule. Son respect pour le conseil du village avait chuté au même niveau que son opinion sur le ministère de la magie quand ils avaient refusés de la croire pour le retour de Voldemort. Autrement dit, elle les considérait tous comme des crétins irrécupérables.

Elle était sur qu'elle était en train de voir ce qui se serait passé si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas mise avec les Dursley sauf que dans le cas présent, elle pouvait exprimer son opinion étant plus âgé qu'un an et demi.

Heureusement au contraire du ministre Fudge, l'Hokage du village avait une bonne tête sur les épaules.

Mais revenons au problème principal. Il s'agit d'un monde ou les enfants étaient entrainé à tuer alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas vivre seule?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le chef du village. Le Sandaime pense t'-il qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle même? Eh bien, c'était compréhensible, elle était une enfant qui avait vu son grand frère tuer toute sa famille...enfin en théorie. Elle n'était pas aussi stupide que de croire qu'Itachi avait réussi à les abattre tous seul même s'il était un génie.

Il y avait au moins plus d'une cinquantaine d'Uchiwa qui aurait pu, peut-être pas le tuer mais le blesser assez pour qu'il n'est pas d'autre choix que de prendre la fuite.

De plus même si les images qu'elle avait vu ne lui avait pas montrer les raisons du pourquoi du comment l'excuse que son frère lui avait donner était risible...pour tester sa force? Sérieux...il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait croire cela. Lui le pacifique.

D'accord, quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne connait pas Itachi comme elle le faisait pourrait avoir cru mais elle...non, nada, aucune chance en enfer.

Revenant au présent, elle serra sa main en poing en constatant avec consternation que les adultes continuaient à se comporter en idiots. Cette farce devait s'arrêtait...

« Hum, excusez-moi? », les interrompit-elle doucement. Sa voix n'était pas particulièrement forte mais elle prit l'attention de tous, si les claquements rapides des têtes qui se tournaient vers sa direction étaient une indication. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'elle prenne la parole.

_Les fous._

« Oui, Sasuka-kun? », lui demandant l'Hokage avec une voix de grand père qui l'ennuya beaucoup à cause de la grande ressemblance avec Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas vivre seule? »

Le vieil homme cligna des yeux surpris mais est resté calme...les autres n'ont pas été aussi silencieux.

« Tu es juste une gamine », cria une voix.

« Ta situation est très délicate, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi », cru bon de rajouter un autre.

« Je comprend que tu ne veux pas remplacer ta famille, Sasuka-kun », parla l'Hokage essayant d'être la voix de la raison, « mais nous ne pouvons pas simplement te permettre de vivre seul ».

« Bien sur », acquiesça Harry de façon respectueuse, « vous pouvez laisser des enfants de cinq ans comme Hatake Kakashi ou mon frère devenir des tueurs mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser une personne avec deux ans de plus vivre par elle-même, surtout quand je sais qu'un de mes camarades de classes qui à quelque mois de moins que moi vit seul...ou avais-je la tête...votre logique est...implacable... ».

Elle savait...elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être sarcastique mais leurs bêtise étaient vraiment impressionnante. Et elle qui pensait que personne ne pourrait battre le manque de logique des sorciers et sorcières, la voilà bien détromper.

« Sa situation est spéciale », expliqua le chef du village remit de son choc qu'une enfant de sept ans avaient fait passer toute une assemblée d'adulte pour des idiots en démontant chacun de leur argument de façon méthodique.

« C'est peut-être, », convenu Harry avec un clin d'œil, essayant d'être poli, « mais la mienne aussi non? Ou vous allez me dire que vous avez plusieurs génies qui sont devenu fou et ont tués toutes leur famille sauf leur petite sœur? », demanda t'-elle en se penchant en avant, vraiment curieuse tout à coup.

Beaucoup de chef de clan firent des exclamations de surprises, et même l'Hokage sembla avoir du mal à s'en remettre et la regarda plus intensément. Après tous, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jeune fille parle calmement du meurtre de sa famille comme si elle discutait de la pluie et du beau temps. Si la situation si prêtait, Harry aurait bien rit de leur incrédulité.

« ...non », répondit Sarutobi après un certain temps en pensant que peut-être les rumeurs que la petite fille était en effet spécial son vraies et n'étaient pas comme il l'avait pensé seulement des exagérations.

« Alors, où est le problème? Ma mère m'a apprise à cuisiner et à tenir une maison...De plus dans quelques années je serais diplômé de l'Académie et serait automatiquement émancipé à mon diplôme vu que je suis désormais orpheline... ».

.

**Nouvelle maison**

.

Harry avait choisi de ne pas rester dans le complexe de sa famille, et avait plutôt décidée de s'installer dans une maison dans le composé Uchiwa près des terrains d'entrainement qui avait été laissé à l'abandon quand sa propriétaire avait déménagée plus près des résidences.

N'ayant pas eu de personne brutalement assassiné, cette maison composée de trois chambres, une grande cuisine et un spacieux salon avait en plus l'avantage d'être près des portes donnant sur le reste du village. Ce qui lui évitait de traverser les rues désormais déserte de son clan.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois jour pour jour que le massacre avait eu lieu. Et c'était la seul fois ou Harry n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus...elle était seule.

Elle qui avait pensé qu'elle mourrait...non...il avait fallu que son frère accepte de tuer les siens justement pour que elle, elle soit épargnée. C'était ironique qu'en on y pense...mais elle ne pleurerait pas, elle resterait forte...elle n'avait pas le droit de se morfondre quand elle avait su ce qui allait arriver...

C'était peu être une blague malade du destin, que le jour ou les siens avaient été tuer était le jour ou dans son ancienne vie on fêtait Halloween, le jour où là aussi, elle avait perdu sa famille.

C'était surtout pendant les repas qu'ils lui manquaient ...bien sur, leurs repas se faisait généralement en silence mais il y avait toujours le bruissement des vêtements et des baguettes, les petits murmures irrités de son père de tous ces shinobis incompétent, les secrets sourires amusés de sa mère ou sa communication silencieuse avec son frère à travers leurs yeux.

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était vraiment pas juste...Pourquoi avait-elle tellement mal alors qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver? Est-ce parce que même dans les plus horribles de ses cauchemars, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Itachi se sacrifierait pour qu'elle puisse vivre...ou parce que encore une fois sa famille était morte pour elle.

Les parallèles avec son ancienne vie ne cessait de s'accumuler au point que cela devenait troublant...il ne manquait plus qu'un psychopathe ressemblant à une serpent avec une obsession pour l'immortalité l'a pourchasse est le tout y était.

C'était vraiment pitoyable...sa vie était pitoyable...

.

**Des jours plus tard**

.

Harry marchait la tête haute, parce que c'était apparemment comme ça, que marchait un Uchiwa mais avait laissé l'arrogance pour les anciens. Pour tous ce qu'elle allait devenir, arrogante était ce qu'elle voulait éviter le plus. Sasuka avait sa fierté mais jamais l'arrogance.

L'Académie venait de s'achever et Harry avait pris le chemin le plus long pour éviter ses fans-boys et fans-girls. Alors que les garçons tentaient de se faire remarquer dans l'espoir d'épouser la dernière Uchiwa, les filles étaient en admiration et tentaient de l'imiter au point que beaucoup s'habillait comme elle...pour dire la vérité s'était plutôt flippant.

Poussant un soupir, Harry revint à sa pensée initiale. Quel genre de Kunoichi voulait-elle devenir? Elle savait qu'étant la dernière Uchiwa vivante, elle n'avait pas le choix de devenir autre chose qu'une tueuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de faire des enfants...comme si elle allait écouter le conseil et se laisser transformer en machine à bébé...! Les adultes étaient vraiment trop confiant dans leurs conneries.

Pouvait-elle tuer des gens sur commande parce que des personnes avaient payé le village pour le faire...non, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tuer des innocents même si cela pouvait lui causer des problèmes.

Tuer des tueurs ne lui posait aucun cas de conscience après tous elle l'avait déjà fait dans son ancienne vie mais prendre la vie d'une personne qui n'avait que le tord d'avoir un ennemis qui veut sa tête était une toute autre histoire.

Peut-être qu'elle devait devenir médecin, elle avait la capacité et un bon contrôle de chakra pour se travail. De plus, elle avait de l'expérience en guérison et cela l'empêcherait d'être envoyé sur les missions qu'elle voulait justement éviter...oui devenir médecin était la solution.

Un accès de colère l'envahit à la pensée que sa vie ne serait jamais normal. Elle n'avait pas une famille normal, ni n'était un enfant normal. Spéciale, différentes, fantasque. Elle détestait cela...elle ne pouvait même pas mourir normal ou renaître normal...non il avait fallut qu'elle garde ses anciens souvenirs.

Un cri de douleur et de rires rempli ses oreilles, la sortant rapidement de son auto apitoiement. Elle réduit ses yeux au rassemblement des enfants. C'était une scène douloureusement familière de son ancienne vie où elle avait été une victime involontaire régulière.

« Hokage toi?! » se moqua une voix, « tu ne trouverai pas un kunai dans un sac ou il n'y aurait que ça ».

« Je...je vous prouvez que vous avez tord! Je deviendrais Hokage », s'écria une voix familière venant de l'enfant étalé sur le sol.

Harry cligna des yeux, « familière »?, pourquoi « familière »? Elle regarda plus intensément et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'aucun adulte n'intervenait. Non, il ignorait délibérément ce qui se passait..._étrange_...

Ses yeux se rétrécir encore plus en voyant le groupe de garnement recommencé à taper sur le petit garçon qui s'était roulé en boule.

« Oy », les interpella t'-elle alors que son visage prenait une expression déterminés. Le groupe s'interrompit et se tourna vers elle. « Laissez-le tranquille! ».

« C'est pas les affaires d'une fille, dégage », la congédia le plus grand qui devait avoir dans les treize ans.

Harry leva un sourcil clairement irritée, elle n'était pas le genre de personne que vous pouviez facilement rejeter surtout quand elle était techniquement plus âgés même si elle avait le physique d'une fillette âgé de presque huit ans. « Ho, vraiment? » C'est le seule avertissement qu'elle leur donna avant de passer à l'attaque.

….trois minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva avec six gamins dans les vapes, le septièmes s'étant enfui. Ignorant les adultes qui la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, elle tourna son attention vers le garçon toujours au sol.

« Hey!, sa va? », lui demanda t'-elle concerné en cherchant mentalement le nom de l'enfant...Hikaro...Haruto...non Naruto...oui Naruto Uzumaki le farceur du village qui l'avait faire rire souvent. Si elle devait le comparer à quelqu'un de sa connaissance se serait aux jumeaux Weasley. Dommage que jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de lui parler.

Le garçon blond la regardait avec un air de choc pur sur le visage.

« oy dobe, le chat a obtenu ta langue? », l'insulte s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse l'a retenir et elle aurait pu se frapper elle-même pour cela, elle n'avait jamais insulté les gens gratuitement avant et il gèlera en enfer avant qu'elle prenne l'habitude d'un tel comportement inapproprié. Mais cela eu l'effet bénéfique de réveiller le gamin qui referma la bouche et la foudroya du regard.

« Je suis pas un dobe, bâtard », répliqua t'-il farouchement en retour.

Sasuka cligna des yeux surpris...les victimes d'intimidation n'était pas habituellement timide? Souriant d'un air désolé, elle frotta l'arrière de sa tête se sentant timide tout à coup.

« Désolé, c'est sortit sans que je le pense... ».

L'enfant sembla de nouveau en perte de mot et se contenta de refermer et de rouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire...comme s'il ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un s'était véritablement excusé et l'avait aidé.

Cela rappela de façon dérangeante sa situation avec les Dursley avant son entrée dans le monde magique. Oui si quelqu'un l'aurait aidé à ce moment là, elle aussi aurait ressemblée à un poisson béant.

Elle tendit sa main.

« Sasuka Uchiwa, enchantée ».

L'enfant cligna des yeux surprit à la main tendu avant qu'une seconde plus tard, un sourire radieux et aveuglant prit place sur son visage.

« Uzumaki Naruto », répondit-il en prenant ma main tendu, « le prochain Hokage dattebayo! ».

.

_Pas de BETA désolé pour les fautes._


End file.
